Sparks Fly and Intervention
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Clary Morgenstern feels an instant pull to Jace Lightwood when he first admitted to her school. Jace too feels the same and as a former player and a brother to Alec Lightwood which is a best friend to Sebastian Morgenstern, Clary's protective brother, it is not going to be an easy road to ride for both Jace and Clary.Rating soon to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

-Sparks Fly and Intervention-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. I want to own something I would have owned Sebastian.

"You guys better hurry up, school starts in 15 minutes! I told you Clary to wake up to the alarm." Jocelyn nagging voice filled the morning air as usual. She was dressed in her typical work attire, floral yet classy shirt with jeans.

"Well Sebastian didn't wake up to the alarm as well! It's not my fault entirely," Clary rolled her eyes and she catches Sebastian giving her a 'really' look.

"Put it on me midget, all on me," Sebastian always called her a midget. Clary was so short. She was the shortest in the family at only 5'2, Sebastian was 6 foot tall which was like, towering over Clary. She could practically use Sebastian as a sun shade.

"Giant,"

"Dwarf,"

"King Kong!"

"Enough you kids, you guys are already 16 and 18 years old but oh my God, act worse than 5 years old," Valentine said still hadn't look away from his newspaper with a cup of hot espresso in hands that he slowly sipped. He was dressed as formal as he always does on weekdays, all sharp-profiled and sleek.

"Well she started it," Sebastian snorted with an annoyed look on his face that he quickly brushed off as Jocelyn take her turn to give him the 'really' look. Clary sticks out her tongue at him. He could be the most annoying and frustrating big brother ever yet he could be so caring and sweet. Her friends always said that they wished they had a brother like him or wished their brother were like him. Even Simon is fond of him.

Her friends also adored him. He was tall and lean with just a right amount of muscle, his white blond hair and flawless fair hair. He knew just how to dress like a guy should. Not trashy but not so metrosexual either, just fine. He was athletic and artsy as well he could draw and paint as fine as Jocelyn and he accomplish excellently in academic. He was well balanced like Valentine.

She remembered once when she was still in elementary school, he once come all the way from home while he was sick, cycling his bike just to send her art supply for her art class that she left at home. She didn't ask him to come but he did on his own purpose.

"Well time to go now, have a good day at school," Jocelyn said as she hugged us both and kissed Valentine on his lips. They both were still very well in love; you could see it in their eyes.

We got into the car and waved to Jocelyn that stood at the door and waving at us. A smile was always pasted on her face even for no damn reason. She was just a bright person.

"Dad, I need to stay back till 6 at school today so can you pick me up?" Clary said.

"You are staying back for what?" Valentine asked her as Clary rarely stayed back at school. It was Sebastian who usually does.

"I got an artwork that need to be done by today and I can only do it after school,"

"I can't for today; I got a meeting till 8 tonight could you get back home with your friend or something?"

"Umm, I'll try," Clary wasn't sure whether any of her friends is going to stay back, even Simon.

"I can go to her school and accompany her. We could walk back together," Sebastian said casually.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Valentine said as he made a turn to my school and parked at the side.

"Okay then just don't annoy me, I need _concentration. _Don't disturb me, I mean it,"

"I won't, I'm not that evil,"

"You are _that _evil,"

"You guys drive me crazy," Valentine muttered with his head on the steering wheel. Sebastian smiled with an irritating smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Bye, see ya,"

As soon as I was out of the door, Simon welcoming smile greet me.

"What's up nerd?" Simon said.

"Back at you," I said.

"Whatever. I heard rumours that a new kid is coming in today and he or she is in our grade,"

"So? What so interesting about this new kid that you are bragging at me?"

"I don't know… I guess I just hoped that it's a 'she'," Simon is honestly kind off desperate to have a girlfriend. He is cute to be honest but most girls in my school take him as friend, some of them even thought that he is a gay and that drove him crazy.

"Simon, Simon, Simon, I don't even-" she haven't even finished her words when somebody bumped her from behind causing her to fall. But even before she got the chance to hit the ground a strong hands caught her arms. She turned toward the one who saved her and her eyes met a pair of radiant golden eyes with his mop of golden hair. His mouth was slightly agape from the shock and time itself like stop.

Clary feels as if she was hypnotized by this stranger.

Clary

Clary

"Clary?!" Simon voice finally broke the air between her and the stranger and he seems a bit disoriented.

"I-I am sorry, I was rushing and I just- I am sorry," he stammered and kneeled down to pick up her books. Clary realised that she stood there and say nothing while her eyes were watching the stranger picked up her fallen books. He handed them to her with an intriguing smile.

"It's okay, thanks by the way," she saw Simon shooting both of them a curious look.

"Are you the new kid?" Simon said. His existence finally came to the stranger realisation.

"Oh, yeah I am. My name is Jace, I am from London,"

"I noticed the accent, I am Simon and this is my friend Clary,"

"Hey… Clary, sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, I am fine," _shit_ Clary thought. To her, nobody ever mentioned her name with such a sexy roll to the tongue and husky and hot voice like that. When Jace mentioned her name, her hearts just… beats like she had been running.

"Do you need help or anything?" Clary can sense that Simon actually feels disappointed that Jace is not a girl but he was being nice. He is always nice to everybody.

"Sure, if you don't mind, I need to report to the school office." He said to Simon but his eyes darted to Clary once in seconds.

"Sure we don't let's go, we are late," Clary said but not without sounding uneasy. He smiled and it seems to brighten up the whole world to Clary

"Why do you move here Jace?"

"Oh, I used to go to a boarding school in London but then something happened and I moved here. My brother and sister is schooling here so, here I am,"

"Who's your siblings?" Clary asked.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, do you know them?"

"Who don't know the Lightwoods? Clary's brother is a good friend of Alec," Simon said. True thought what he said. Everybody knows the Lightwoods. Alec Lightwood, one of the school's prides. He is in archery and he is damn good at it. He is in the same high school as my brother. My brother is in private high school, Idris High School based on scholarship he truly earned same as Alec. Alec is also such a bright student. He is very handsome too. Clary used to have a crush in him with his luminous blue eyes; amazing body build and straight jet-black hair, but Clary never seen Alec with any girls though a bunch of girls asked him out. They said he would smile shyly and nicely say that he don't date by the time being.

Isabelle Lightwood is the envy of every girl in school and the most wanted by most boys. Simon had a huge crush on her. She is one of the cheerleaders and she is so beautiful. She is also surprisingly nice to Clary even though Isabelle and her is like the sky and the earth she always says 'hi' to her whenever they walked past by each other and sit next to Clary. But she is anti-boys. Nobody touches her. I wonder what's up with the Lightwoods and the opposite sex.

"Really? Your brother must be Sebastian," Jace said.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Never met him in person, but I know him,"

"Oh, I am a friend of Isabelle,"

"That's good, she never really have friends, good to know she have you as her friend," Clary nodded shyly but she thought what do he meant by he was glad?

"Oh, we are here, you can check in to the school's assistance over there," Simon said pointing to the inside of the room behind the open glass door.

"Thank you for helping me and it was nice to see you guys,"

"Nice to see you too Jace, Clary can help to show you around," the mental image of Clary inside her head practically have her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes wide open that said 'are you out of your mind Simon?!' but the real Clary just act mildly shocked.

"No, never mind, I could figure out some way," Thank God.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clary would be glad to help, aren't you Clary?" Clary felt the great desperate need to choke Simon to death.

"S-sure, why not, I won't mind, I'll just wait here," _Kill me_.

"Thanks Clary, wait for a moment, thanks Simon,"

"No big deal bro," and he winked at Clary. At the time, Clary doesn't just want to choke him; she wanted to twist his fucking head off his fucking neck. Simon walked away and Clary sat on the waiting chair outside the school's office. Her mind was racing whether she should just walk away and leave him but she thought that it would awkward like hell if she just ditches him like that. So she waits.

He walked out with that sunshine smile on his lips.

"What class do you have first?"

"I have English,"

"And you are in what grade?"

"Ten, I'm in the tenth grade,"

"Nice, same as mine, what teacher?"

"Ms Gray, is it same as yours?"

"Yep, my teacher, let's go to our class," this conversation is awkward…

We walked to our class in the east part of our school building. "Where are your siblings?" Clary asked.

"Alec is well at Idris High, Isabelle got a cheer competition today so she is not in the school, and that was why I met you and Simon. Or else we may not even meet today," he said casually but I thought I heard a hint of him flirting?

"I guess it is fated then?" Clary said looking sideways to Jace. He got his smile of amusement with his eyebrow raised. "We're here," Clary announced.

She knocked on the door and entered the class. Miss Gray had started teaching. "I am sorry miss, I am a bit late but I brought a new student,"

"Oh, it is okay, please come in and introduce yourself," Miss Gray said to Jace. Clary took her place at the back of the class. As Jace introduced himself in front of the class, Clary noticed that some girls had started to whisper at each other in interest. For some reason she can never tell, she felt this thing called jealousy. It was just for a moment but she doesn't know why. She just met this guy and she felt drawn to him as if he was a thing she had been wanted ever since she knew life.

"You can pick up any seats you want," Miss Gray said to Jace. Jace nodded and Clary don't really realise that he is actually walking toward her place. She was too deep in her own thought.

"Daydreaming already huh?" His voice broke her train of thought. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

_Did he just ask to sit beside me? Did he really?_ Clary thought. Jace raised a streak of his blond eyebrow.

"S-sure, of course, why not?" _Great_… Clary thought. _Now he probably thought that I hated him._ But Jace just smiled and gladly took the seat next to Clary.

"Thanks," He said and Clary nodded, and smiled faintly at him. Clary squared herself and tried her best to concentrate in the subject thought by Miss Gray.

But she can't help but felt a pair of golden eyes watching her with such interest that she was starting to put up hopes that may bring nothing.

XxX

The last bell of school rang and my hearts suddenly jumped in joy and after the whole day filled with… well… study things… and yeah of course Jace too, I finally feel free somehow. I think ii practically fly to the art room and by the time I almost reached there, I bumped with Jace and he gave me that sunshine smile and I just almost melted there.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"Hey, I got an art project to work on,"

"Oh, you're an artist? Wow, that must be amazing to know how to draw and paint and stuff,"

"Yeah, it's really cool,"

"Can I watch? If you don't mind really," shit, should I say yes or no? No, no, no… don't say yes or you are doo

"Yes, of course, why not?" Fuck myself… dear brain, you don't even finish the word doomed yet, you already gave my mouth the signal to say _yes? Uggh… _

"Thanks," he said and he opened the door to the art room and let me in first. I gave him a coy smile and entered the art room. Dear God, please let my concentration to be on the freaking painting… not him, seriously.

Jace was busy admiring the art pieces in the art room when my phone buzzed with a new message notification. It was Sebastian. He told me that he would arrive a little bit late because he is going to lunch with his group of friends. I don't mind really but with me over here, with Jace in this room, just the both of us, its bit awkward I think.

"Hey, did you do this painting?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because it was so beautiful,"

"Really?"

"Nah, it was because there was your signature over there, but it really is beautiful," I think I blushed?

"Thanks, I really appreciate it,"

"You are very welcomed,"

I put on my apron and prepare my utensils. The white and sterile canvas was already prepared for me over there. I took a deep breath and started to picture my painting on the blank. I took a deep breath and I dipped my brush into the colour pellet and started to paint with my emotions, starting with the soft shade of pink. Pink? Why pink? I had never liked pink, in most of her painting. The colour pink is rarely seen. I never even started my painting with the colour pink. But people said the colour pink represent softness and calm. Maybe she is feeling that now.

I was so concentrated on my painting that I don't realise that he was actually watching me painting. Funny how some people describe the feelings they have sometime is blocking what they want to do. Sometimes it is all you need to drive you toward what you wanted to do really. To me, emotions is not a problem, its and inspiration. But I can't stand any noises when I am painting. It is the most annoying and frustrating thing ever!

I looked back for a moment to Jace. He was looking at me dreamily. I smiled and I think I blush a little I think. I never had a guy, not to mention a super-hot and sexy with smouldering eyes watch me like that.

"Jace?" I said his name, breaking his dreamy gaze causing him to flinch a little.

"Yeah?" he answered with his voice sounded a little bit dazed.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me like that?"

"Well, you were looking at me like you were lost somewhere," Jace smiled at this. It was a foxy smile that I found surprisingly, intimidating. I never ever been affected by boys foxy smile, I found it too cocky. But this is Jace's foxy smile and it is making my heart beating damn fast.

"Well I am lost. I am lost by the sight of you," now it's my turn I think to look dazed.

"Jace- I"

"You are so beautiful did you know that?" he said, cutting my words. "When you paint just now, I see it, you are just- I don't know how to even describe what I saw in you just now but God, I don't know. Ever since this morning, being around you just- I never felt anything like this with any other girls that I met but you just- fuck it,"

He said and he head toward me grab me possessively in his arms and smashed his lips on my lips.

~XOXO~

Oh my Jace… haha sorry I leave you hanging like that I am so mean…I know I know. But if you want me to continue, please leave some review and maybe you could tell me what you want to happen in this fan fiction. See ya soon and review please


	2. Chapter 2

-Sparks Fly and Intervention-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. I would have owned Sebastian if I owned TMI.

Clary's POV

I was stunned.

His lips moved fervently against mine. The pressure of his body caused both of us to stumble backward and he pinned me to the wall. Without even me realizing it, I kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync like an intricate dance moves. His tongue invaded my mouth and I open my mouth wider, letting him take over me. Naughty hands of ours explored each other. He ran his hands along my thigh before he lifted me up higher to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and delved in the exquisite pleasure of him pressed against me. Moans escaped our lips. He bit my lips gently pulling me back toward him and I smashed my lips harder to his.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Jace and I broke away from each other and our heads snapped toward the door where the voice came from. It was Sebastian. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was twisted in anger.

"Sebastian we were just-"

"Were just what? About to fuck each other on the freaking wall? Clary, what had gotten into you?! And you who do you think you- Jace?" Sebastian tone of voice change to confusion when he saw Jace's face, of course, he knew Jace maybe from Alec. "Alec didn't tell me- what the fuck do you think you are doing with my sister?"

"Sebastian, I am sorry, it's not Clary's mistake, it is me I am the one who went up to her, I shouldn't, I know but I just-"

"I don't want to listen to any of your excuse now, because if you do I would slam your goddamned face on the fucking wall. Thank god that you are Alec's brother or else, you're dead, you would be fucking dead!" Sebastian was extremely furious. His flawless and pale face was red. I have never seen my brother look this mad.

"Sebastian please-"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say now Clary. Let's go home, now," Sebastian jaw was tense as he was trying to control his tone as he was talking to me. I held back the threatening tears and grabbed my stuff and I took Sebastian's waiting hands. His grip was harsh with anger and I can't really blame him and he practically dragged me out of the art room. I managed to give Jace a last glance. His eyes showed how sorry he was. I mouthed 'I am sorry' to Jace while his was just held in thin tense line.

Sebastian dragged me along the hallway and toward the streets. Some people from my school that were still hanging around looked at me and Sebastian with curiosity of what the Hell happened as his face was still flaming with fury and my face down with guilt.

As a big brother, Sebastian always felt an irrational need to protect me. He can be annoying but he is the sweetest big brother I could ever ask for. He always cheered me up when I was at my lowest time. Other than Simon, only he can do that. He once broke his arm because he climbed a tree to get my teddy bear that was thrown up there by naughty boys at the park. I still remember him wincing in pain as he handed me the teddy bear still with a painful smile in his face. '_Here's your teddy Clary,'_ he had said.

Being his one and only young little sister, the act Jace and I pulled off just now may be too much for him. To him I think, I am still his five year old little sister with messy ponytail and paint splattered cute dress.

"Sebastian?" I drew all my guts to just say his name as I knew that he was still goddamned mad at me. He ignored my call and continued to drag me in his fast pace of walking. My wrist started to hurt.

"Sebastian?" he still ignored me.

"Sebastian! You are hurting me!" at that he stopped and turned around. His eyes were in mixed emotion of leftover fury and worry.

"I am sorry," he said as he took a look at my wrist and gently rubbed my red wrist due to his grip.

"Sebastian, you don't need-"

"I am so sorry Clary; I know I shouldn't interrupt whatever your business is. You are 16 and it is usually normal for other girls around your age to- ARGGHH! I can't! I just can't bear the sight of his hands on you! The sight of a guy that all I knew was his name and who's his brother is, with his hands all over you and Clary- I care for you and I love you as a big brother and a best friend and I just- God, I am being the annoying brother! I just-"

And I burst out laughing.

Sebastian was stunned and his mouth was wide open. He shook his head and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are laughing at me," I took a deep breath and I stopped laughing

"I-I am sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's just you were so cute! Sorry, but… thank you Sebastian, for being an excellent big brother and a best friend, but Jace and I got nothing going on,"

"What?! But just now-"

"It was a thing that happen so rapidly, we were talking then we just… everything just go so fast, it was not his fault entirely and not my fault entirely either, not yours too, but I want you to apologize to Jace tomorrow, please,"

"Okay, okay, I will," he said and I hugged him. Even with my face buried in his torso, I could somehow tell that he was smiling. He hugged me back and lifted me off my feet.

"Sorry Seb, for making you worry,"

"Sorry too Clare-Bear for being over-reactive, I love you," he said and I smiled. He let me down and I released him. Now I really do know why all my friends want my brother to be theirs.

"Love you too Seb, carry me?" I said with a toothy smile.

"No, you are _heavy_," he said with an annoying shook of his head.

"_Please… Seb,_" I gave him a toothy smile and puppy dog eyes. There was no way he could resist that. He tilted his head back in fake annoyance and knelt down so that I could climb to his back.

"YAY! I love you!" I said and climbed on his back. He stood up and stabilised himself before he started to walk.

"You only love me when I agreed to carry you huh?"

"No, I love you always and I love you even more when you agreed to carry me on your back," I said and kissed him on his cheek. I could feel his cheek bone rise up as he smiled.

"Ahhh… the perks of having an annoying little sister…" I giggled at that.

The Next Day-

"Can I just apologize tomorrow please?" Sebastian pleaded.

"No, you must apologize to Jace today! Oh, there he is, Jace!" I called after Jace who was putting his stuff inside his locker, getting ready to head back home after school. He turned around but his face immediately paled as he saw Sebastian's face.

"Hey Jace, my brother have something to say to you, go big fat brother!"

"I am not fat, you are!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it. Jace, I actually want to apologize to you for- for yesterday. For losing my temper, I should have listened to you and Clary yesterday, I am sorry," Sebastian's face showed that he was truly sorry and a slight embarrassment was there due to ego. Guys, I will never truly understand them. Colour was back at Jace's face and he smiled slightly.

"It's okay, it is my entire fault, and I should have not done what I did yesterday, I am sorry too. To both of you," Jace admitted. He finally smiled at me after the whole day of trying to avoid me.

"Hah, he admitted that it was his entire fault! What was the-"

I smacked Sebastian hard on his back.

"Sebastian!"

"OUGGHH! That hurts!"

"Well you deserved that!"

"Haha…both of you stop it,"

"You didn't tell Alec that I wanted to smack your head didn't you?" Sebastian face turned serious as he asked Jace.

"Of course not, even if I want to tell him, I wouldn't do so, he could be extremely annoying sometime,"

"I am glad that you know that, I forgive you but that doesn't mean that I would keep my eyes off you. I am watching you Lightwood," Sebastian sort of warned Jace and I rolled my eyes.

-Yesterday-

- Alec's POV-

I went straight home after lunch. The house was empty, nobody's home, as usual. I had grown accustomed to that ever since I can remember. Mom and Dad were always working till late night. It was even rare for them to be there during breakfast, I could see them during the weekend, if I am lucky. No doubt, it was always lonely but now at least my not-so-little brother is back from London. I missed Jace but he screwed things bad in London.

Mom and Dad were so furious with him. I was too, but then it was all too late to even go back in time.

I could just hope that he had changed and regretted his mistake.

I climbed up the stairs and tried to sleep. I think it was not long after I heard the door clicked open and shut. I opened my eyes and the sullen faced Jace threw his bag on his study table and jumped on his bed, face down. It was not his usual behaviour. As Jace, he would have thrown his bag on me, disturbing my sleep. First day of school blues maybe.

"Jace?"

"What?" his voice was muffled as his face was down, facing his pillow.

"What's up?"

"My dick,"

"Jace, I am being serious,"

"It's none of your matter Alec, why don't you just go back to sleep?"

"Whatever, I was just trying to be nice over here,"

"Not needed, thanks by the way,"

I rolled my eyes and went back my attempt to sleep. It was just Jace, acting like bullshit.

-Next Day-

"Is your brother Jace in the same school as my sister?"

"Clary?"

"Who else dumbass,"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Why you're asking?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw him yesterday,"

"Yup, he's back from London,"

"Why? He was in good school back there,"

"Had some problem going on so he had to be here,"

"What happened?"

"Damn Sebastian, why were you asking so much?"

"Chill dude, I was just asking. Since when do you stop telling me stuff?"

I gave him the 'seriously' look and he burst out laughing.

"Since when are you being so damn corny?"

"Since forever, I thought you know that bro!"

"Whatever, shut the fuck up already, Mr Dean is coming in,"

"Since when-"

I hushed him and he raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'fine'.

I heard clicks of high heels. High heels? Since when did Mr Dean wear high heels? But then Mrs Gold entered our class. What the Hell is she doing here?

"Good Morning class," she said with her ever formal voice.

"Morning Mrs Gold," only some kid answered her greetings. She took a deep breath and squared herself.

"Today you will get a new History teacher. Mr Dean had transferred to another school and may I introduce to you, Mr Bane,"

A tall man entered the class. His hair was all spiky and his style I could say a bit flamboyant. He wore a black shirt with blue pants, white vest, no tie and shiny black shoes. He doesn't look young but not old either. He got a smirk on his face and his eyes were so bright. He is an Asian I think.

"Morning class, my name is Magnus Bane; please call me Mr Bane,"

He introduced himself. Somehow his eyes caught mine and he held it. I found it impossible to tear my eyes off him and my hearts suddenly beats- FUCK! ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR MIND?

He is a teacher for fuck sake. My teacher and what is this?! He is a GUY in addition to that. Oh my God… what is- oh God… Oh my God…

~XOXO~

TADA… Alec…oh my Alec… and Sebastian…hehehe sorry I made him that corny. I had always imagined what would happen if he was not polluted by Valentine and demon blood. And that is what happens to Sebastian in this fan fiction. Hoho… I hope you enjoyed this one and please, please review… and you could tell me maybe what you want to happen in this fan fiction see ya and review please.

Thanks to those who reviewed

P/S for user 'I wanna dance' I will continue 'three is better than two but not in the time being. But I will..don't worry and this time it will be in Jace's POV


	3. Chapter 3

-Sparks Fly and Intervention-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Jace's POV

Clary gave me a last smile before she walked away from me with Sebastian. I was glad that Sebastian had forgiven me. I knew I shouldn't do what I did to Clary yesterday. What was wrong with me? Attacking a girl I barely know, an innocent and kind girl as an addition to the burden on my shoulder called guilt and humiliation.

I slammed my locker shut and walked myself home. My mind kept on whirling around the subject 'Clary'. I had been with a lot of girls but none of them was like her. The way she painted yesterday, got me sucked into the painting and it was not even completed. Mesmerized by the strokes of brush by her gentle and careful hands, the way her face was gazing at the canvas, in her eyes, it shows that she knew what to do, she knew where to go. And that amazed me to the point that I lose my sanity.

I had reached my house without even me realising it. My feet were so smart… It just knows where to go like bumping into Clary yesterday… GODDAMN IT!

Clary, Clay, Clary… she was all over my mind. Her name, her beautiful red hair, her sparkling green eyes and that smile, oh that smile and that lips that bear her smile, so soft and just, perfect. I could never run from her shadow.

I couldn't run away from my past too. It kept on haunting me. The angered face of my parents and disbelief on Alec and Isabelle's face, how could I explain to them that it was not me, I was trapped! I had fooled around as many as I lose my counts, but that night, I was trapped. I didn't do anything but nobody would believe in me as there was no proof that could prove I was not guilty.

Since that night, I had vowed to myself that I would never return to my old self. I don't want to do the same mistake again over here. Not with Clary breathing around my air.

Alec was on his bed with his laptop on his lap. I ignored him and put my stuff on the table. I was about to head to the shower when Isabelle jumped in front of me.

"Jace!"

"ARGGH! Damn you Isabelle, don't you ever do that again!"

"Hehehe, sorry Jace, hey can we get some food, I am starving,"

"Why don't you just cook, God make you a woman," I said trying to walk past her but she blocked my way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance to my only one little sister.

"Don't you remember what happened when I cooked?"

Then in remembered, the whole family once suffered from stomach ache for like 2 days because of her so called spaghetti Bolognese. My eyes widen in horror of that memory.

"Shit…Don't cook! We'll go and get some food later, but let me take a bath first,"

"Okay, I will be waiting in my room," she said and let me pass.

"Don't forget Max," I said as I walked pass by her.

"Of course I won't,"

I loved my sister but she can be such a pain in the ass sometime. I turned on the shower. The water was hot but I immediately turned it off, I love the feeling of the temperature of the shower dropped. Cold shower never failed o calmed me down and put my mind back to the state of sanity. As soon as I was sated, I turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower.

When I got back to my room, Alec was still on the bed with his laptop.

"Hey, me, Isabelle and Max are going out to get some food, you're coming?" I asked Alec and for a moment his attention was on me.

"Yeah, yeah sure," he said and turned off his computer. I got dressed and went downstairs with my hair still wet but slicked back. Isabelle and Max were waiting for Alec and me, Isabelle was checking out her nails and Max had his full intention to his PSP. I sincerely doubt that he could focus like he was playing his PSP in school.

"Ready?" I said they answered yes at the same time.

"Where are we going to eat?" Max asked as we got into the car. I sat at the passenger seat as Alec would be driving.

"Taki's?" Isabelle's said.

"Sure," Alec agreed and drove out of our residence. Alec can drive but he preferred walking to school. Our parents leave the car in case of emergency.

Isabelle talked about her cheer leading team and Max about how annoying Isabelle was. Alec was remarkably quite. He seemed lost in his own thought. He would usually calmed Isabelle and Max who was fighting like a child at the back but he ignored them this time.

"Shut up guys, or I'll make you both pay for your own food!" I said and both of them shut up.

We finally reached at Taki's and we got in. Luckily, there were table for us. Taki's was usually packed with people as the food was good. When we took our seat, Alec eyes widened as he looked at someone, his mouth mouthed 'shit'.

He was looking toward a guy, with spiked hair and golden eyes.

Alec's POV

I parked the car and killed the engine. We were here at Taki's. I can't say that I was not hungry, I am but I felt off. You know those feelings that sort of blocks out all the things you wanted to do and just murder you mood. I knew Jace sensed my not-in-the-mood moment because he kept on looking at me like there was something wrong in me.

Yeah, there was something wrong. I don't know what was happening to me. It all started with my new history teacher. He kept on shooting looks at me when I was in his class. That was not the case. The problem was I found the way he looked at me was quite… intriguing. The way his cat-like eyes piercing through mine, how I felt like he was talking to me and only me, I was thoroughly sucked in his presence. _God, Alec, stop it. What were you thinking? He was a guy and your teacher for goddamned sake. _I must stop this feeling I don't know where all of this came from but- _shit…_

It was him. I saw him. All of my siblings were seated but I just stood there, frozen. I saw Jace looking at me at the very corner of my eyes but I don't care anymore. As if feeling my presence, he looks toward me and smiled. Something stirred inside me and my heart beats faster…_ what the fucking Hell?!_ Oh God…no…

He started walking toward us and I was just too frozen to even move at all.

"Hey, you are one of my students right? Alexander Lightwood?"

His voice popped my bubble of thoughts.

"Ye-Yeah, I was in your history class this morning,"

"Oh, it was very nice meeting you here, this are your siblings?" he asked and I was having a hard time of breathing right. This was just…oh God, I was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, they are my siblings, this is my younger brother, Jace," Jace gave him a polite smile and shook his hands. "This is Isabelle, my sister," she smile and waved a 'hi' to him. "And this is my youngest brother, Max," Max shook his hands.

"It was a pleasure of meeting you… Lightwoods here, have a nice meal, I have to go now," he said with a smile and he shook my hands. Strikes of tiny electricity ran through my veins and I felt a piece of paper in my hands. "See you in class Alexander," he said and walked away.

"See you too," I called back to him and he just gave me a slight smile and head out toward the door. I took a seat next to Jace.

"Your history teacher was hot Alec!" Isabelle as usual, can't help but voice out her opinion.

"He is my teacher," I said to her. "Order up," I said and I raised my hands to call a waiter.

"A teacher huh?" I heard Jace's said so softly that I doubt Isabelle or Max could had heard him. I shot a look at him and he just looked through the menu. A waitress came to take our orders and I slip the paper inside my pocket and order my meal.

Clary's POV

My mind was detouring to a lot of places even with biology text book open before my eyes. My pens and pencils scattered all over the places, my halfway notes were forgotten as soon as I found them uninteresting to be compared to… Jace… Jace… Jace… shit…

Oh God! Why was he all over my mind? All of him, his hair, that blond halo of him, his eyes, luminous gold, his tan skin, his strong arms that held me close to him, that soft lips of him that smashed mine. My eyes were closed as I imagined him, with his lips on me.

"Clary! Dinner time!" Sebastian's voice broke my dreams of Jace. Uggh, I hate him so much.

"Coming!" I called out loud. I organized my hurricane of stuff on the table before I left my room for dinner.

Sebastian, being the 'nice son' he was, helped my mom set the dinner table. I took my seat and slumped on the chair, putting on my most uninterested face.

"What's up with the sour face honey?" my mom looked at me with slight concern written in her face.

"Nothing, I was just tired,"

"Jace, ehem, ehem," Sebastian fake coughed Jace's name and I sat up straight with my eyes bulged at him with my index finger pointed at him. "Whoo…I am so scared, somebody's mad…" Sebastian faked a scared gesture that only made me want to slap him so hard in his face till his tooth fall off.

"Who's Jace?" my dad's voice rolled in confusion. He just got back from work. He still got his shirt and slacks on.

"Nobody," I said at the same time Sebastian said "Somebody," I turned to look at him with my utmost evil look but his expression danced with amusement.

Dad threw us his confused and suspicious look and I made a gesture for him to just drop the topic. He took a deep breath and turned to look at my mom who walked up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"Welcome home," mom said and Valentine smiled.

Sebastian took a seat next to me. I could see from the very corner of my eyes that he smirked at me and shook his head. I really do felt like killing right there.

Our dinner was filled with normal conversation like school and work and stuff. The subject 'Jace' was fortunately forgotten.

After dinner, Sebastian and I helped to wash the dishes.

"Hey, come by my room later?" Sebastian said.

"For what,"

"I need to talk to you about something,"

"Fine,"

We finished washing the dishes and we excused ourselves to our room. I went to my room first, changed to a fresher shirt that was wet a little. I knocked twice before entering Sebastian's room. He was on his study table, diligently writing something, his face was serious and almost not like Sebastian-the-brother, that was Sebastian-the-excellent-student. He stopped writing and relaxed his feature.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said and sat on his bed.

"Okay, don't be mad, but I want you to be careful with Jace,"

"Why? What's up?"

"Alec never told me that Jace was coming back and-"

"Alec don't have to tell you everything, what are you guys, gay partners,"

"Clary listens to me first will you?!"

"Okay, okay fine, I'm all ears,"

"Okay, Alec was a good brother, he loves his siblings and whatever happens, to the point of Isabelle got a cheer competition, he told me, he talked about Jace too, but he never told me that Jace was coming back to US, I knew it when I caught both of you yesterday. When I asked Alec, he was quite hesitant to talk about Jace, when it came to the subject, why he's back from London while he was in a better school back there. He said something happened but he won't tell me what. It was quite suspicious, so don't-"

"You cannot just assume things,"

"I know that, but please Clary, be careful with him, I don't trust that guy much,"

"Sebastian, it's not your business to tell me what-"

"It is my business! You are my sister! I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Sebastian, listen, nothing will happen,"

"Just once Clary, listen to me,"

"I listened to you so many times. Why don't you go and mind your own business and hands off mine," I said and stormed off his room. I was so mad at him. He was just assuming things and he had no right to tell me what to do when he just don't know anything yet.

I closed the door to my room and lay flat on my bad. I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes, intending to calm myself down, but then my phone rang. I groaned and searched for it under my pillow. When my hands found it, I looked at the screen. And series of unfamiliar number was displayed. I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

~XOXO~

Who called Clary? What was Jace's past in London? Wait for it!. Thank you for reading and reviewing my fan fiction! To those who I can't reply the comment, thanks for reading! I love you guys I hope you guys like this one and I am glad that you liked Sebastian as the nice guy. Thank you again and please, please review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen in this fanfiction thank you and see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

-Sparks Fly and Intervention-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot, even though I won't mind owning sex-god named Sebastian.

Jace's POV

Alec was out after lunch and he had not been back yet. Isabelle, Max and I were worried about him even though I showed the least interest in knowing where he went and it's actually already 9 in the evening. Isabelle especially, had not stopped calling him because he wouldn't pick up the phone.

"Chill out Isabelle, Alec is 18 and he knew when to come back home," I said as I tried to reassure her.

"But he could at least pick up the goddamned phone Jace! He is so dead when he got back home!" she said angrily and shoved her phone back to the pocket of her shorts.

"Hey Isabelle, can I ask something from you?"

"What?" she snapped at me and shot me a deadly look.

"You're a friend of Clary Morgenstern right?" at that, her face twisted in confusion and suspicion.

"Y-Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Well, we sort of bumped into each other on my first day there,"

"Okay, so what is it about her?"

"So, I was wondering if you would-actually I was-"

"Jace, you're annoying me," she said and shot me another look. This time, it's her I-am-annoyed look. Should I ask her? Should I not? Okay, here we go.

"Do you have her number?"

Isabelle annoyed face relaxed to a startled look. She stayed frozen for a few second before she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA did you just ask her number from me! Oh my God Jace, this is unbelievable!"

"SHUT UP! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hahaha okay, okay, I'll help, wait up," she said and she took out her phone to search Clary's number. She was trying her best not to laugh. "There you go," she said as she showed me Clary's number that was displayed on her phone's screen. I took out my own phone and typed her number.

"Thanks Izzy,"

"Call her," she said.

"What? No, I am not calling her in front of you!"

"Call her now, or I'll text her, telling her that you asked for her number from me!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"Oh yes I can," she said and she took out her phone again as a threat.

"Wait no! Okay, okay, I'll call her, sheesh you're annoying!"

I pressed 'call' and I could swear to God that my heart was beating an inhuman speed. Why am I so nervous? I was just about to call her, not about to die.

Of course I got nervous all over, it was _her_ I am calling, not just any girls.

"Hello,"

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hey Clary, its Jace,"

"Oh, hey Jace, how do get my number?"

"Isabelle gave-Ouch!" Isabelle slapped my back hard and I turned around to give her my what-the-fuck look. Isabelle's eyes bulged as the sign for me to speak the truth. I thought we had a deal just now.

"Jace are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I am fine, I was about to say that umm, I asked Isabelle for your number," I looked back toward Isabelle with are-you-happy look. She smiled that annoying slap-able smile.

I could almost feel that Clary was also smiling in acknowledgment with her eyebrows raised. That was so annoying.

"Oh, you know that you could had just asked for it from me," her voice tinged with amusement.

"I knew that, but yeah, the last time we met, I don't get to ask it from you. So I asked Isabelle," Isabelle seemed to be enjoying watching me talking to Clary. I tried to shoo her away but she just stayed there like the most interesting thing was happening.

"She was there didn't she?" Clary said.

"Oh God damn it Clary!" Isabelle said. "Whatever, don't worry, just keep on talking I won't say anything or bother both of you,"

"Isabelle!" both Clary and I said her name in a very annoyed way.

"Fine, I'll leave, damn you Jace, I won't bother helping you anymore!" and she finally left and I could feel as if the air around me was finally breathable.

"She left?" Clary asked.

"Yup, she did,"

"So, what's up?

"What's up?"

"Seriously Jace? Repeating my question?" I heard her sigh and that cause me to laugh lightly. I felt like I could feel her smiling on the other line. "What I meant was why you called?"

"I was just kidding; I called you because I wanted to ask you whether you want to go out with me this weekend."

"You're asking me out?"

"No, I am asking you to come in,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am serious… about you and I this weekend," if she could only know, how much courage it actually took me to ask her out. Gosh, I tried my best not to sound shaky and trying too hard and I am glad that I don't sound that way.

"Well, we have to see first,"

"See what first?"

"I am not sure whether my… parents will allow me to,"

"I'll ask them for the permission to take you out," what did I just said?

"You would do that? Really?"

"Yes, I will," WHAT THE HELL DID I SAID?! Dear me, please stop before you end up had to hang yourself.

"Well then,"

"YES! This Saturday, I'll pick you up around 5?"

"So early,"

"I figured your parents would had set a curfew,"

"Yes they would,"

"Then, I'll have to take you out early, or else I won't have any time with you," I heard her adorable chuckle that rang in my ears and fluttered my heart. I should be a poet.

"Agreed, dress code?"

"Casual,"

"Okay, see you then,"

"See you," and she hung up.

I don't even realise that I was holding my breath until our conversation was over. What the Hell was that?! I swear to God that I had talked to countless girls face-to-face or on the phone, but I was never this nervous. And why the Hell do I agreed to go and ask her parent permission to take her out? Her father may own a sniper or something and he will maybe shoot me before I maybe even go near his beautiful daughter

His dad could be one of those from Hell… all I could do was cross my finger and hope or the best.

Alec's POV

I ate and stayed silent the whole lunch time. A piece of paper that he gave me was safely tucked in my jeans pocket and my heart was still racing. I parked the car to the driveway and went straight out of the car. I saw Jace's curious eyes following me but he knew that he needed to give me some space.

I don't know, I really don't know to whom I should talk about this kind of stuff. Sebastian would totally freak his ass off so he was out of the list. I doubt that Jace would understand and Isabelle would just make everything worse.

I crashed myself on the bed and let out a heavy breath. My mind was racing and my heart was unsure. What is this I am feeling? It was so wrong, so right, I just don't know what I really want and what I really feel and this was goddamned frustrating!

I took out the piece of paper that he gave me and I unfolded it. His number and address was written with his bold but elegant hand writing. My brows furrowed and my mind pondered some possibilities. Jace just got inside the room and he crashed himself on the bed. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was watching me. His face was written with suspicion and curiosity of what was up with me. Jace was about to open his mouth when I jolted out of my bed and stormed out of the room.

"Where the Hell you're going?" he called after me but I ignored him. I grabbed the car keys that I had hung on the key holder just now, head out, start the engine and drove away without any second thought. Well…for now.

Clary's POV

Oh my God. He called me.

He just called me.

And he asked for my number from Isabelle.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

I almost can't believe it. His voice still rang at the back of my ears.

He asked me out. HE ASKED ME OUT! Holy fuck…Jace freaking Lightwood asked me out! And he will ask my parents for permission to take me out. That was the sweetest thing a guy could do. I think my dad would hesitate a bit but he was not the big ass problem now. It was Sebastian, my dear big brother. He would be that big fat boulder between Jace and I. I still don't understand his true attention by telling me to stay away from Jace. He doesn't even know Jace. I don't too but I am willing to know him and figure him out. While Sebastian just go all out and assume everything and it certainly pissed me off.

I really don't understand him right now. What was his problem with Jace? He was fine with Jace just the other day but today. I think the reasoning part of his brain was disconnected from its socket.

I really am worried but all I could think right now was Jace. Every single part of him was in my mind. I think I had dangerously fall in love with him.

My only hope is that, he felt the same thing as I do. I don't want to be the only one who felt this way. But, he called me didn't he? He wouldn't ask for my number from Isabelle and called me and asked me out if he didn't feel the same way right?

Oh my God, I hate this goddamned feeling! But, I loved it at the same time. Maybe even love it more than hate it.

He asked me out!

JACE ASKED ME OUT!

Oh dear me, get over it already.

But I can't!

Oh my, what is happening to me? I crashed on my bed and my head flicked toward the clock. It was still early but I think I am already in dreamland, dreamland with Jace in it.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, muting my excited-ness. That night, I dreamt of Jace and his hot and soft lips on mine again.

Alec's POV

I have no idea how many times I had stopped in front of his house and drove away. The sky was turning dark and my heart and mind was nothing but anxious. I also had lost the track of how many times I had typed his number on my phone and deleted it. I had typed his number so many times that I memorized it.

_Call him already! Call him and get this over!_

A voice at the back of my mind was screaming at me and I typed his number again. This time, I pressed 'call'. My heart was beating so fast, I think I couldn't feel it in my chest.

He picked up his phone immediately as if he was expecting me to call him.

"Magnus speaking," his voice rang inside my ears.

"H-hey Ma-Mr Bane, it's me, Alec, y-your student," what the hell was I thinking?

"Oh hey Alec, What's up?"

"I-I need to talk to you,"

"About?"

"It's quite complicated, I actually-never mind, I'll just-"

"Why don't you come in my house?"

"Y-Yeah," I said and glanced toward his house. "Y-you gave me your address just now, I-I'll be there in a bit,"

"But you're already in front of my house,"

Shit.

"Y-yeah, I actually-"

"Come in Alec," he said gently.

"Okay," I said and hung up the phone. What am I doing? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

I got out of the car and head toward his house. I was walking through his driveway when he opened the door. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of three-quarter shorts. He looks damn irresistible in it.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

_Breathe Alec, breathe, it was just a thought_. _Just another stupid thought._

"Welcome Alec," he greeted me with a handshake. I swear to God that there was slight electric shock when our hands touched. His hands were warm and firm.

"Hello, Mr Bane, sorry to bother you at this time,"

"It's okay, just call me Magnus,"

"O-Okay, Magnus,"

"Come in," he invited me in and I gave him a nervous smile.

He closed the door and led me to his foyer.

"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable,"

I took a seat on his couch. This was so awkward. I shouldn't come.

"Would you like to drink?" he asked me. I could sense that he was also feeling the awkward clouds around us. Good, that makes the both of us.

"No, thanks, I am good,"

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe a glass of water," I said and he nodded and disappeared to the kitchen.

I looked around. Magnus got some sense over here. His house was neat and simple.

Magnus handed me a glass of cold and icy water and I took it gladly. He sat across me and watched me intently while I was drinking the water. I downed the drink and placed the glass on top of the table.

"What is the thing that you wanted to talk to me?" his voice was reassuring and kind. Somehow it eased my anxiousness… a bit.

"Okay, I'll talk, but don't freak out,"

"Okay, talk." He said and I took a deep breath… a really deep breath.

"Actually when you first come in to the class, I felt something. I don't know what it is, I really don't and it just come and I-I got so confused. You keep on looking at me in the class, is it just me or you really was looking at me? I don't know. And just now at Taki's, why did you gave me your phone number and address? What are you actually trying to do? What do you mean by that? I don't understand any of this-this stupid feeling that I am feeling. It's so wrong but somehow it's right. Damn it I just met you today and you are my fucking teacher and you're- this was all messed up, I just don't-"

Suddenly I felt him kissing me, pushing me down to the couch forcefully. I was shocked. All the air was knocked out of me and I stayed still, unmoving. His lips moved fervently against me. Eventually, I closed my eyes and somehow I kissed him back. I kissed him back with the same force implied by him on me as if it was the thing, the only thing that I should be doing in this world. I don't know. I really don't know why this felt so right.

He was on top of me and still kissing me, his tongue fighting mine relentlessly and he kissed me deeper and teasing me by pulling away by biting my lips gently. His lips moved to my jaw line and lower to my neck. I arched my neck, giving him ultimate access. I moaned in pleasure as he bit my neck gently and kissing it mercilessly.

"Magnus…" I moaned.

He licked along my neck and kissed my chin before he moved up back to my lips and kissed it again harder. He kissed me again and again. Both of us were breathless by the time he pulled away.

"Me too," he said in a hushed voice. His elbow was supporting his weight; one of his hands was caressing my face. He kissed my cheek

"You too what?" I asked him.

"I feel what you feel too Alec, I don't know why," he said and ran his thumb along my lips. He kissed my lips again, gentler this time.

"I am afraid," I confessed.

"What are you afraid of?"

"This feeling I am feeling," I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Fear not, you have me to go through this with you, you know that?"

His greenish gold eyes sparked with sincerity.

"I know now," I said and arched my head up so that our lips met once again. We kissed again softly, lovingly and gently for a while before he moved away from me.

"You better go home now, your parents must be worried about you," he said and I sighed. I almost forgot about Jace, Isabelle and Max. I'll buy them pizza before I went home to make it up for them.

"Okay," I got up and straighten my shirt. He walked me to the door.

"Thanks Magnus, my mind is at least at peace maybe for a while,"

He smiled and pulled me in close for another kiss, I could feel every part of him and his smile in our kiss and that make me smile too. Both of us pulled away and I walked away. I glanced back and he was still there, folding his arms across his chest with a mischievous smile. I ran back to him and kissed him once more, earning a laugh from him. I pulled away and ran back to the car with that stupid and sated smile pasted on my face.

"Bye Magnus!" I waved to him.

"Bye Alec," he said and I drove away to buy some pizza for my siblings with much calmer state of mind and human speed heart beats. I am at peace at least, for a while.

~XOXO~

I am so sorry that I took so long to post another chapter. I was going through an exam, it was not yet over actually, but I managed to squeeze some time writing this. I hope you liked this one! I really do work hard for this (especially the kissing scene, I hope it was not too corny). I want to thank you for reading this. Please review and tell me what you think or maybe what you want to happen as I may bring it to consideration. Thank you :D


End file.
